HetaOni: The Escape
by Dissonantia
Summary: What if there was a way out of the haunted mansion? All the nations have to do is find it. Unfortunately, that is much easier said than done. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just finished HetaOni ep. 17 part 1 and am CRAVING a happy ending with NO character deaths. Anyway, this fanfic is supposed to be a lighter piece for those who want a happy ending, like me. This picks up straight after ep. 17 part 1 of HetaOni. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni. Enjoy~ **

Japan stared at Italy, the white handkerchief still in his hand. "I-Italy…" he gasped his large brown eyes wide with surprise.

"J-Japan, what's the matter?" Germany asked, staring at Italy too. "Holy Shit!" he bellowed suddenly, practically jumping a foot in the air.

"What is it, West? You're being awfully weird…" Prussia remarked, before his mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. Indeed, Italy Veneziano's eyes were twitching.

"I-Italy!" Germany yelled, pulling on the curl that stuck out of Italy's reddish brown hair.

The latter slowly opened his brown eyes, blinking in confusion. "Veh? Is that…you, Germany? Where's Holy Roman Empire?"

Upon realizing what he was doing, Germany quickly let go of the strand of hair and blushed furiously, looking away in embarrassment.

"We are very glad you are alive." Japan said.

"I was just with Holy Rome… maybe it's because I wished to be back with you guys again…" Italy said, tears welling up in his big brown eyes.

"Ack! Don't cry, Italy! That's not awesome at all. Don't die again either, because that's just… not awesome." Prussia blubbered, wiping his crimson eyes.

"You're crying too, Prussia…" Germany sniffled, trying desperately to keep his composure.

"I-I think we all are…" Japan stammered, blowing his nose in the handkerchief originally meant for Italy.

"What are you guys carrying on about?" England asked stiffly, walking slowly and carefully towards them.

"Italy's alive!" America shouted, catching sight of the Axis too, and running over with Canada.

"T-that's wonderful." Canada smiled.

France rushed towards the group as well, his deep blue cloak fluttering behind him. "It's good to see Italy's alive…honhon." He chuckled.

"I have an idea." Japan declared suddenly, dabbing his eyes with the handkerchief.

"What is it, Japan?" Germany inquired.

"If it was due to a lack of magic that England lost his eyesight, wouldn't a surplus of magic enable him to see once more?"

"You're incredible! I hadn't thought of that before!" America exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"The only problem is, I don't think there are any more lumps of magic…" Canada said softly, not wanting to burst America's bubble, but seeing no other choice.

"Ah, by 'lump of magic', do you mean…this?" France asked, pulling out said lump from his pocket.

"France! Where did you find that?" America gasped.

"Well, it was under a table, so I picked it up. I had no idea it was England's. But, I think this is the last one. I didn't see any more." France replied, handing the lump to England.

"I feel a bit better, but I don't think that was enough for my sight to return." England told them.

"Veh, that's better than nothing. ~" Italy pointed out.

"You're right. I never thought I'd be saying this, but…thank you, France."

"Honhonhon, it's nothing, really." France answered.

"I suddenly feel very tired…" Japan murmured, slowly sinking down onto one of the beds, looking exhausted.

"Then you should get some rest. I'll stay awake and wait for China and Russia to return from the annexe. In fact, everybody should get some sleep." Canada said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, I _am_ tired…" America admitted, sitting down on a bed as well.

"Alright. Thanks, Canada." Germany and Prussia visibly relaxed, getting ready to sleep as well. In a matter of seconds, the only sound in the safe room was deep breathing.

Canada hoped that Russia and China would return soon from the annexe. Clutching Mr. Kumajirou, Canada settled into a comfortable position and began to wait.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes became hours. _Why are they still not back yet?_ Canada thought to himself, beginning to worry. _I'd better wake the others so we can see if China and Russia are okay._

Canada began shaking the other nations mercilessly until they woke up. However, despite his efforts, America remained stubbornly asleep, continuing to snore loudly. "We should just leave without him if he isn't going to wake up." France sighed.

"Ha! That's funny. America's missing the ultimate chance to play hero-" England had not finished his sentence before America jumped up yelling, "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"Yes, I can see that." England replied.

An awkward silence soon fell over the nations. "Dammit." England sighed, realizing the accidental pun.

"Let's just go." Germany said, sighing as well.

"I agree with Germany~" Italy said. Japan nodded, agreeing too. America began heading to the annexe, his Texas slightly crooked. "A-America, your glasses are crooked." Canada said softly, just barely loud enough to be heard.

"Hm? Oh, thanks." America straightened them quickly, continuing his way to the annexe. Upon opening the door, America looked down into the dark hole where he knew a ladder would take them down into the annexe. "Uh, dudes, do any of you have a flashlight or something? It's totally dark down there."

"Shit! I forgot Russia and China took the light with them." England grumbled.

"I think I have a penlight somewhere." Prussia spoke up, pulling out said object.

"Thanks, Prussia! You're great. Now, can you go down first because you have the light?" America asked.

"Kesesese, I'm not just great…I'm AWESOME. Alright, I'll tell you when I reach the bottom." Prussia replied.

"That sounds good." England told him, who began climbing down the ladder quickly. Pretty soon, they heard the man give a yell of alarm.

"Prussia? What's wrong?" Germany bellowed, hurrying over to peer down into the dark hole in which the ladder descended.

It's China!" came Prussia's reply.

"Oh, that's great! You found him! Hang on while I-"America was cut off when Prussia called, "He's unconscious, and bleeding a lot!"

"What the hell?" England began groping about, trying to find the ladder. One by one, the nations climbed down into the annexe. Prussia was examining an unconscious China's head. "It is a head wound. No wonder he is bleeding so much." Japan stated.

"Where's Russia?" France asked.

"I didn't find him, but… the wound China has looks like it's from Russia's pipe." Prussia told them.

**A/N: Dun dun dun… D8 I suck at Cliffhangers, I know. xDDD I hope you liked it. Please review, and China will stay alive :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 8D Chapter 2 is out! I worked quite a while on this, trying not to make it too short. D: I suck at creating chapters of a decent length though, so bear with me please. ^J^ please review and give me constructive criticism. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or HetaOni in any way, shape, or form.**

"W-what? But, w-why would Russia do such a thing…?" France looked shocked.

"Actually, I heard Russia talking on the phone a few days ago. He said some very scary things." Canada said quietly.

"Me too," Italy admitted.

"Does anyone have bandages? We have to stop China's bleeding!" Prussia barked.

"Tear this white flag." Italy handed him a piece of cloth. Prussia promptly began tearing it into strips, wrapping them tightly around China's bleeding head. The bandages were soaked through in a matter of seconds.

"Shit! The wound is worse than I thought. Russia sure didn't go easy on him." Germany grunted.

"Wait. I don't think we should blame Russia so quickly. Yes, it looks like it was Russia's pipe that dealt the blow, but it could have easily been the Thing. Perhaps it knocked out Russia, acquired the pipe, and attacked China with it?" Japan suggested.

"It also kind of looks like China was attacked while climbing down the ladder. He's got dirt all over him, so I assume he fell down after being hit." Prussia remarked.

"We have no choice but to split up." America stated.

"Italy, Prussia, Germany, and England should stay behind to look after China." France said. No argument came from said nations. They knew it was a crucial time, and disagreeing would only waste precious minutes.

"That means Canada, Japan, France, and I will go look for Russia." America told them.

"Take care of yourselves and China, too." Japan said, bowing.

"You too," Germany replied.

"We will be back as soon as possible." Canada added. The group staying behind nodded.

"Now, we're going to need a light as well." Japan told America. Italy rummaged around his pockets, pulling out several candy wrappers before finding a small flashlight. He handed it to Japan. "I carry it with me wherever I go." He said.

"Thank you. Now, are we all ready to leave?" Japan looked at the other nations, who nodded. They began walking towards the door into the next room.

"Ugh. I hope they will be okay." England sighed, listening to their footsteps fade away.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Germany answered, silently hoping the same thing while wrapping a set of fresh bandages around China's head.

Meanwhile, Japan and the other nations had entered the annexe and were running past the cage with all the Things in it as fast as their legs would carry them. They slowed down when they caught sight of the room with the bloody numbers on the white tiles.

"Oh, God. Not this again. Please…" America groaned, shuddering as he remembered what had happened in the very same room only hours ago.

"Russia's in there!" France declared, pointing a gloved finger towards the farthest corner of the room.

"He's talking on the phone." Canada added nervously.

Japan stepped cautiously into the room, the other nations close behind. Russia was standing in the corner as France had mentioned, talking softly on the phone. "Mhm. Hindrance eliminated. Yes…you will agree to what I say, da?" he said into the phone.

"Russia, what are you saying?" France finally spoke after listening to what was said.

Russia turned around, looking surprised. "Oh, I was just about to head back. I lost China along the way and waited for him here, but he never showed up. I assumed he returned back to the safe room."

"China's unconscious. Someone hit him in the head." Canada told Russia softly, looking sad.

"What? Who would do that?" Russia face had a genuine look of surprise.

"It looks like your pipe was the object that knocked China out." France explained.

"Really? No wonder my pipe had blood it…" Russia replied, looking at said pipe.

"Why would you attack China?" America burst out, unable to contain his confusion any longer.

"I didn't. In fact, I only woke up ten minutes ago." Russia told them.

"What do you mean?" Japan asked.

"I got knocked out after I stepped into this room. When I came to, my pipe had blood on it. I thought it was my own…but now that I think about it, I only have a bruised head, and no wounds that bled." Russia stated.

"So that must mean it was somebody else!" Canada gasped.

"But, who could it be? I do not think the Thing is smart enough to do something clever like this." Japan said, worried.

"Who knows?" France sighed, shrugging and brushing a strand of wavy, chin length blonde hair away from his face.

"Hey France, you don't look so good…" America said, looking anxiously at the other nation.

"Really? I guess I am a bit tired…honhon." France chuckled, rubbing his blue eyes.

"You must seriously be exhausted if you haven't said a single perverted statement." England smirked, raising his many eyebrows.

"So…what are we going to do about China?" Canada asked.

"We should head back to Prussia and the others. Let's wait for him to wake up, and then we can ask him." Japan suggested.

"That sounds good." Canada agreed. The other nations nodded as well, turning to leave the annexe.

"Alright, I'll go first!" America shouted, running out of the room, towards the large cage again.

"Hai, hai. I will follow America." Japan ran after the younger nation.

"L-let's go, Russia." Canada stammered, hurrying after the other two and not looking back to see Russia remain where he was, standing completely still. "If you hadn't tried to stop me, China, that wouldn't have happened to you, da?" He murmured softly, before heading out of the annexe after Canada.

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope you liked it. Reviews are my best friend 8D ~bows~ Till next time, then~ **


	3. Chapter 3

"Russia! There you are. What took you so long?" America called out loudly to him while standing next to Prussia, who was gazing at China's blood-stained, once-pure white bandages in horror.

"Sorry." Russia replied flatly, not bothering to answer America's question.

"Well, China still hasn't woken up yet." Germany reported dutifully, looking anxiously at their fallen friend. His piercing blue eyes showed slight concern.

"What if he's dead?" Italy suddenly wailed, burying his face in his hands and beginning to sob. "It's all my fault!"

"Italy, please do not say such things." Japan said, frowning slightly at him. _We do not need anybody becoming hysterical,_ he thought to himself.

"S-Sorry, I just remembered what happened in the past. Veh, I wish we had pasta. " Italy sniffled several times, wiping his tears away with the oversized sleeve of his blue military uniform.

"Ugh…my head…." China groaned, slowly opening his chocolate brown eyes and attempting to look at his surroundings. "What...Where am I, aru?" He abruptly bolted upright, voice laced with panic and promptly groaned again, this time sounding like he was in pain.

"China, please relax." Japan told him, worried about the wounded nation.

"Why are you all here, aru? Wasn't it just Russia and me?" China asked, very confused and touching the bandages on his head. "Aiyaaah! I'm bleeding, aru!" he yelped, staring at his bloody fingers in shock.

"Prussia found you passed out here when we came to look for you and Russia." Canada explained timidly, clutching Mr. Kumajirou even tighter. The polar bear looked as if it was turning blue, gasping for air.

"Do you remember anything before you blacked out?" France inquired, tilting his head to one side.

"Well…I remember a flash of silver, and somebody laughing hysterically, aru." China answered hesitantly, as if trying to recall what happened.

"Russia said you wanted to solve a riddle in the annexe. Did you ever manage to do that?" England asked, turning his head to the sound of China's voice. His sightless green eyes seemed to be looking to the left of the older nation.

China shook his head, momentarily forgetting that England couldn't see him. "Oh, sorry. No, I didn't because I blacked out when I was climbing down the ladder."

"What riddle were you trying to solve anyway?" Germany wanted to know.

"It wasn't anything of extreme importance." China responded vaguely, dodging the question.

"What are you not telling us, China?" Prussia looked at the other nation, crimson eyes blazing with interest. It was all too obvious that nothing was going to escape the self proclaimed 'awesome' former nation.

"Like I said, it's nothing of importance, aru." China snapped peevishly, sounding strangely annoyed.

"What's gotten into you, China? Prussia was only asking a question." France raised a thin eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"S-sorry, aru. I guess I'm a bit tired." China apologized, taking out his side ponytail to let his dark hair fall over his shoulders. "Aiyaah, I really am exhausted after all…"

"Take a rest, then." Germany said gruffly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep watch. After all, I iam/i the hero!" America boasted with a huge grin, giving a thumbs up.


End file.
